


Enjoy The Now

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Break Up, Divorce, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut, alpha!Jensen, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: She’s always done what’s expected of her…
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader, Reader/Other
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Enjoy The Now

“This is wrong,” she whispered, nose pressed against his. He smiled, his hands pulling her dress up to bunch around her waist. “Jensen, we shouldn’t -”

“He’s not your Alpha,” he growled, nuzzling into her throat, right near where the existing mark on her skin taunted him. “_I’m_ your Alpha.”

Jensen sat up with a gasp, clutching his chest. Sweat soaked his skin as he tried to shake the dream from existence, covering his face with his hands. He groaned, willing his erection to go away before hastily scrambling from the bed to the small bathroom.

It was the third night in a row he’d slept in his trailer.

Outside, the night still lingered, the first rays of dawn on the horizon. He was due to start filming in the next couple of hours; he had to get himself under control. Especially if she was going to be there. Despite what his dreams told him, Y/N had an Alpha.

An Alpha that wasn’t him.

Cleaning the sweat from his skin in the shower, Jensen managed to reign in his feelings, distracting himself with loud music as he bathed. By the time he was done, Jared was knocked on his door, grinning at his best friend when he opened up.

“Hey, man,” Jensen greeted, stepping aside to grab his clothes and dress quickly. The larger man closed the door, giving his friend an odd look. “What?”

“You seem a little… distracted lately,” Jared commented, gesturing to the messy sheets on his bed. “Also, sleeping here?”

“It’s easier,” Jensen dismissed. “With these early starts -”

“Is it Y/N?”

The question caught him off guard and his shoulders sagged. “Jare -”

“I know, I know. You don’t wanna talk about it.” Jared waved a hand at him, grinning as he sat at the edge of the bed. “Except, ignoring it won’t make it go away.”

“She’s only here for a few more weeks,” Jensen argued. “So, she will go away and I can get back to -”

“Sulking?”

“Jared.” There was a warning tone to Jensen’s voice.

“I’m just saying, dude, you’ve been a fuckin’ misery lately.” The big man laid back on his friend’s bed, folding his arms behind his head as Jensen finished getting dressed. “People are starting to talk.”

“Talk?”

“You’ve been… growling.”

Jensen froze, staring at him with one arm hanging out of his shirt. “What?”

Smirking, Jared sat up. “You haven’t noticed? Man, I thought Misha was gonna shit his pants when you snapped at him yesterday.” The clueless look on his face made Jared stare at him in surprise. “You don’t remember? Y/N and Misha had that scene where their characters -”

Oh yeah.

Castiel was getting some action and it just so happened to be with the woman Jensen was fixated on. “Stop,” he interrupted. “I remember. I… I didn’t mean to.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. “Man, she’s got me tied up in knots. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Jared got to his feet, watching his friend carefully. “You really think waiting it out until she’s gone is gonna help you get over this?” he asked, tilting his head. “I remember what it feels like, Jensen. To find the one you’re meant to be with…”

“She’s with someone else,” Jensen ground out, clenching his fists at his sides. The other Alpha was too calm, riling him up without even meaning to. “She’s got an Alpha, Jared. She doesn’t even acknowledge me.”

“Listen,” Jared sighed. “Bob’s worried about you. He told me to send you to see the studio physician. They can prescribe you something… something to take the edge off. Stop you from going into rut.”

Scoffing, Jensen turned away, grabbing his jacket from the closet. “I’m not taking drugs. I’ve got through ruts without them.” He walked toward the door, deciding to close the subject. “Come on. Only a few hours of shooting and I can drink away my problems.”

The dial tone echoed in her ear like a taunt and she hung up, sitting in the quiet of her small guest trailer with her hands folded in her lap. Peter hadn’t answered the phone for two days and her gut was churning with the lack of contact. He wasn’t happy with her flying out to Vancouver in the first place but she’d been so excited to work at the CW, on the set of her favorite show - she hadn’t even considered how upset he was.

He’d supported her. He’d said so. Only now, she thought he might have been lying.

Growing up in a small town, Y/N never expected to get anywhere. Especially not being an Omega, generally considered lower than the lowest ladder on the hierarchy. But the 21st century had changed attitudes.

Everywhere except home, that was.

Peter was the only Alpha in town and she was the only Omega. By the time she was eighteen and presented, they’d been hanging out for three years. It was expected for them to marry, to start a life together. His company took off and she spent all her time at home, acting the perfect little housewife. Inevitably, she wanted more than what was expected of her.

Peter tried to placate her with plays, local theater groups. She landed a spot on a soap opera, barely broadcasting to half-a-dozen states on a small channel. When the audition came up for a guest spot on _Riverdale_, she’d sent her tape in, and when she got through for a small part in one episode, her Alpha seemed happy for her. He paid for her plane ticket, her hotel room, called and texted every day.

Maybe he thought she’d get an idea of the work schedule and give up. Except she didn’t.

While on _Riverdale_, Y/N had the chance to meet a few other stars from some of the other shows filmed in Vancouver, and her scenes had been received well; she’d been asked to other auditions. The offers were small, bit-parts, barely noticeable but she was _happy _doing what she loved.

At first, Peter was reluctant, complaining she was never home and that they were going to start a family. Overnight, something changed, and he was suddenly encouraging her to go. His change of heart had perturbed her but she was finally getting to do what she wanted, so she ran with it.

The part on Supernatural was for a character who would only last three or four episodes. An angel, with a connection to Castiel, one of her favorite characters. She’d get to do scenes with Jensen and Jared, and as someone who’d watched the show since it started airing, she was beyond over the moon. Excitement had her buzzing…

Until she walked onto the set and scented him.

Jensen Ackles. Alpha, unmated, one of the stars and completely unattainable.

He was also a grumpy shit, the absolute opposite of what she imagined. 

Yesterday’s incident was one prime example of how grumpy Y/N thought he was. Her scene with Misha had been going great, until the kiss, which for some reason, had pissed Jensen off. He hadn’t even said much, but the sound he’d made had been enough for Misha to back away from her. The other Alpha had been almost submissive, a little worrying for an Omega who had limited interaction with the opposite sub-gender.

In truth, Peter was the only Alpha she’d known until she came to Vancouver. There seemed to be hundreds of them here, and more Omegas, which simultaneously made her uncomfortable and welcomed.

Except for Jensen.

Jensen frightened her with his intensity. The way he looked at her. They hadn’t filmed any scenes together yet and today was the day. Her character only had a small amount of interaction with the Winchesters and she got killed off shortly after. But she was nervous about acting opposite the surly Alpha.

“Y/N?”

The muffled call of her name was followed by a timid knock on the door. Y/N wiped her face, looking up and forcing a smile onto her lips. “Come in,” she called back.

Misha’s smiling face appeared. “Good morning,” he cheered, walking in and closing the door. He remained a few feet away, frowning when he noticed how dark the trailer was. “Everything okay?”

Her smile waned. “I… yeah,” she nodded, “yeah, everything’s fine.”

“Hmm,” he shrugged, “you’re not a great liar.”

Y/N laughed, picking up her phone. “Husband hasn’t answered for a couple days. I guess I’m just worried.”

Sitting next to her on the bed, Misha patted her shoulder reassuringly. “I’m sure he’s fine. In the meantime, we do have a couple scenes to shoot this afternoon.”

“Is Jensen gonna be there?”

The concern on his face was unmissable. “No,” he replied, “and you shouldn’t worry about Jensen. He’s just been in a mood. He doesn’t mean any harm.” He pulled his hand back, getting his feet and offering it to her. “I promise I’ll protect you. Vicky would have my head if I didn’t.”

“No offense, Mish,” she laughed, “I love you but you couldn’t fight your way outta a paper bag.”

“No,” he conceded. “But I can run really fast.”

Whatever he was doing was working. Like Jared, Misha had a gift most Alphas didn’t possess, the ability to make anyone laugh and forget their troubles, even for a few seconds. Y/N was at ease around him.

Shame she couldn’t feel that way around Jensen.

For a little while, rehearsing lines with Misha on set distracted her, until it was time for her scene with Jensen and Jared. It started with her walking into the bunker, being threatened until she explained why she was there.

They managed to get it in only a few takes and moved onto the next scene - Y/N thought she was doing okay. She was managing to ignore Jensen’s scent and he was staying in character, although there was a look in his eyes that made her mouth dry. The next scene wasn’t making her feel any better either.

She was supposed to steal something from them and Jensen would chase her, capturing her, at which point, she would knock him out. It was intimidating, how _large _he was, and when she was stood on her mark, waiting for the call to action, Y/N couldn’t stop shaking.

The bell went, the director called ‘_action’ _and she ran, hearing Jensen behind her. Aiming for the mat at the end of the corridor, she hit the mark and felt Jensen slam into her, his arms around her waist, carrying her onto the mat. They landed with a shared grunt and ‘_cut_’ was called.

He didn’t let go.

Y/N turned, wincing at the bruising she knew she’d feel tomorrow - the Alpha holding onto her immediately tensed, checking her over with a reassuringly growl that made her squeeze her thighs together. Turning her head, she was shocked to come face to face with him, almost touching.

They both went still.

Was he going to kiss her?

“Let’s run that again!” the director yelled. “Come on, guys.”

Jensen was on his feet in an instant, walking away from her. Y/N laid where she’d fallen, gaping at his retreating figure.

“Y/N?” The director caught her attention and she looked at him, swallowing around the lump in her throat. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she rushed out, pulling herself to her feet and returning to her original mark. She waited for the command again, running along the corridor so Jensen could catch her and take her down onto the mat. This time, he barely touched her, rolling away almost the second they hit the mat. The director liked it, instructing them to move into position for the next shot.

She was sweating.

Jensen kneeled over her, one knee pressed across her thighs, grabbing her shirt collar with one hand, holding a prop knife with the other. Y/N stared at him, desperately trying to remember her lines. His scent was thick enough to smother her, and she squirmed as if she actually _wanted _to get away from him.

“Where is it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Y/N gasped out, trying to stay in character.

Jensen twitched, releasing her and stepping back, completely breaking character as he ran a hand through his hair. “Shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Y/N asked. “Did I -”

“No,” he snapped, glancing over at Bob with a helpless look.

“That’s enough for this afternoon,” the executive producer ordered loudly, leaning over to the director and placing a hand on his shoulder. “No more scenes for Jensen until I say so.” The other man frowned but didn’t argue as Bob walked away, motioning for Jensen to follow him.

Y/N watched, still propped up on her elbows on the mat. They spoke for a few seconds as the crew packed up the scenes, then Jensen walked off, casting one more look in her direction as Bob started to walk toward her.

He held out a hand, helping her up. “Jensen needs to take a break,” he explained. “We’ll run over your scenes with Misha for the remainder of the day.”

“Is he okay?” she asked quietly.

Bob gave her a grim smile that didn’t reassure her in the slightest. “He’s fine.”

For some reason, Y/N felt like it was her fault. 

By the evening, she’d mostly forgotten about Jensen. Peter still wasn’t answering her calls or texts but she put it out of her mind when a few of the other cast members invited her to have a few drinks at a bar they liked in town.

She’d already slammed back three cocktails when Jensen and Jared walked through the door. “Here’s trouble,” Candice muttered playfully. “Hey, Jared!”

“Hey, guys!” the big Alpha slipped into a stool, Jensen following his lead and purposefully trying not to look Y/N’s way. She shifted, a little uncomfortable, deciding that she should probably leave.

These were only temporary friends, after all.

“I’m pretty beat,” she yawned casually, nudging Candice. “I’m gonna head back to my hotel.”

“No need to leave on our account,” Jared quipped, grinning at her.

Y/N shook her head, sliding from the stool with her purse in hand. “No, really, I’m just exhausted. You might be used to the schedule -_ I_ am not.” She smiled brightly at them, leaning in to meet Candice in a quick peck on the cheek. “See you tomorrow.”

Leaving to a chorus of goodbyes, Y/N purposefully avoided Jensen but she couldn’t avoid meeting his eyes as she headed for the exit. It sent a shiver down her spine, the way he glared at her like he absolutely hated her. She didn’t know what she’d done, why he reacted to her in such conflicting ways.

Waiting for an Uber outside, she pulled her jacket tightly around her, checking her phone every few seconds. The door to the bar opened and closed and she turned, frowning when Jensen stepped in front of her.

“Y/N,” he breathed.

The way he said her name made her heart thump harder. “Jensen,” she replied, “what’s wrong?”

“It wasn’t you,” he said suddenly, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Earlier. The scene. I messed up.”

“I don’t understand.”

“They gave me something to… take the edge off,” he offered but she still wasn’t clear on what he was talking about, staring at him cluelessly. Jensen cleared his throat, looking down at his feet when he realized how oblivious she was. “I was going into rut,” he explained slowly. “Because of you.”

Shock made her jaw drop. “We’ve barely spoken.”

He nodded, rocking on his heels. “I know. I just… I didn’t want you to think you had to leave because I was here. I’ve got it under control. I won’t make you uncomfortable anymore.”

“You weren’t,” she whispered, shaking her head. “I just… I thought you didn’t like me.”

For a second, he looked horrified and he closed the distance between them, lifting one hand to cup her cheek. “God, no. No, Y/N… you’re intoxicating. I haven’t been able to get you out of my head…” Her Uber was coming down the street, pulling over to the curb. Y/N stared at Jensen, unsure how to react.

No one had ever said anything so passionate to her in her life.

“Jensen… I’m married… I - I have an Alpha.”

He released her, stepping back with a slight nod. “I know, I know. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have overstepped -” Stopping, he closed his eyes, sighing heavily. “Like I said, it’s under control.”

She still didn’t know what to say or do. Her instincts were warring with her morals, like the Omega in her wanted to give herself to him. But she was married and mated - and her husband wasn’t answering the phone. 

Sucking in a breath, Y/N shook her head, moving toward the Uber where the driver waved at her. “I’m sorry, Jensen… I’m… I’m really tired, I just wanna get home.” Without waiting for an answer, she turned her back on him, opening the door of the car and quietly greeting the driver. Focusing on her phone so she didn’t look back at Jensen, she checked her emails, texts and calls, finding nothing new and absolutely nothing from Peter. He hadn’t even posted on Facebook, which was unusual considering his football team had played a big match the night before.

It was starting to rain when she got back to the hotel, forcing her to run from the car to the concierge, who greeted her cordially. “Hey,” she said breathlessly, “can I get a wake-up call for 4am?”

“Absolutely, madam,” the gent behind the desk tipped his head and scribbled a note. “Which room?”

“203,” she replied, grinning brightly at him as she turned for the elevator. “Thanks.”

The hotel was only a three-star but she liked it here. A few other guest actors had recommended it to her and Y/N had to agree, it was comfortable and quiet.

Reaching her floor, she stepped off the elevator, walking through the double doors into the corridor her room was on. With her head down, she didn’t notice the man standing outside her door but she picked up his scent as she got closer.

“Peter?”

Her husband smiled at her a little weakly. “Y/N.”

“W - what?” Y/N shook her head, slowing her approach with her keycard in her hand. “What are you doing here?”

The look on his face gave her a stomach ache; Peter stepped back, gesturing to the door. “We should go inside.”

“O - okay,” she murmured, inserting the card into the door, waiting for the green light and the click before she pulled the handle down. Her feet felt like concrete blocks as she entered the room, pushing the door right back with the tips of her fingers until Peter caught it. She didn’t look at him, focusing on her task - put her bag down, plug her phone in, take her coat off.

His scent was different.

The door closed and she turned, forcing herself to look at him. “You flew all the way up here?” she asked, a little unable to believe that Peter would get on a plane. “You -”

“We needed to talk,” he rushed out, wringing his hands. “Face to face.”

“Oh.” She sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at him, tears already filling her eyes.

Peter moved, tearing his gaze away from her, too cowardly to even look her in the eye. “I’m filing for divorce.”

Her mouth opened and shut again. What was she supposed to say? She kinda wanted to laugh at the irony of this happening only minutes after Jensen had declared his… whatever.

Her husband still didn’t look at her, pacing three steps left and then four steps right. “This whole acting career… We want different things. You’re not content being at home, not ready to start a family. You deserve everything you’ve worked for but you’re leaving me behind and you’re just on a different path…”

Y/N sniffed, the tears not falling as anger filled her belly. A different scent, faint, but not Alpha and _not _her, made her jaw clench as she looked at her husband. The Alpha froze, picking up the smell of rage in the air.

“That’s a lot of _you _statements,” she said calmly. “Is this my fault?”

Peter gaped, obviously not expecting her to be so calm in the wake of his announcement. “You’ve not been home for weeks, Y/N.”

“You were never home,” she retorted. “You stink of another Omega.”

Her accusation hit him like a gut punch but he had nothing to say, or at least, the words wouldn’t come. He resembled a very stupid fish, stood in the single hotel room, his shirt clashing with the wallpaper. Y/N couldn’t even find it in her to recover the feelings she’d supposedly felt for him.

“Who is she?” she asked, more out of curiosity than anything else.

He still couldn’t look her in the eye. “There’s… there’s no -”

“Cut the bullshit, Pete,” Y/N sighed, scrubbing her hands over her eyes. “It’s late and I have early shoots tomorrow.”

“She moved in a few months ago,” he mumbled, his cheeks red. “I don’t think you met her… she’s…”

The image of the tall blonde that wore more makeup than a contestant on Ru Paul’s Drag Race and tottered around their country town in six-inch heels made Y/N snort with laughter. “Oh my god. That trashy Omega from California? The one with the tramp stamp?” She couldn’t help it; she smirked at him. “There’s me thinking you had standards.”

“She’s my true mate,” Peter exploded, curling his fists at his sides. “And she respects me. She _loves _me.”

“Bet she loves your credit card too,” Y/N retorted, getting to her feet. He was vibrating with rage but she stepped forward, smiling coolly, folding her arms across her chest and holding one hand out. “Papers.”

“What?”

She rolled her eyes. “Divorce papers. I assume you brought them with you?”

He stuttered, frowning for a second before reaching into his jacket, slowly pulling out the envelope containing a thick wad of papers. Y/N snatched them from him, marching over to the desk and pulling out one of the hotel pens. Peter moved a little closer, looking over her shoulder, fear filling his expression.

“You’re… you’re okay with this?” he whispered.

“Honestly,” she sighed, “I couldn’t give a fuck. Not today.”

“But… you’re an Omega. You’re… you’re supposed to be heartbroken.”

She laughed, signing the last page and folding the papers, handing them to him with a smug grin. “Am I?” Her eyes flashed as he took the papers back, shoving them into his pocket. “I guess we weren’t as in love as we thought.”

“Is… is there someone else?” Peter asked, the jealousy in his voice obvious.

“Would it matter?” she tossed back. “I’m a free woman now, right?” He hesitated, shaking his head a little and she sighed. “There isn’t.” _Liar_. “Most of these guys have wives, families. Besides…” She surprised herself by smiling. “We’ve been together since we were kids, Pete. We were just… the only option.”

He seemed shocked by her reply. “You smell different too,” he commented. “I don’t really understand what just happened.”

Y/N sighed, sitting back down and shrugging dramatically. “I guess it’s like you said. We’re on different paths.”

“Are you gonna be okay?” he asked, sounding like he was genuinely concerned.

She smiled, nodding, suddenly more sure of herself than she’d been in a long time. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I will be.”

Her wake up call came at 4am on the dot and Y/N managed to drag herself into a shower, washing quickly before returning to the bedroom with a robe draped around her towel-covered body. Grabbing her phone, she checked the message, frowning as she saw the text from Jared.

_ **Have you seen Jensen?** _

She hadn’t and worry made her dial his number, knowing he’d be up for shoots already. He answered quickly. “_Y/N?_”

“Sorry, Jared, I only just got your text.”

“_That’s okay. Have you seen him? He… didn’t come back after he went out to talk to you last night._”

“Isn’t he answering the phone?”

“_He replied to a text saying he was okay but _-” A knock at the door distracted her and Y/N got to her feet, trying to pay attention as she went to answer. Opening it, she almost dropped the phone, staring at the thoroughly drenched Jensen standing in the corridor.

“Jared?” She interrupted his worried rambling.

“_Yeah?_”

“He’s here,” she whispered, still staring at Jensen, unwittingly inhaling his scent. It was thick and rich, spicy like her grandmother’s apple cake and sweet like chocolate syrup on hot churros. For a second, everything went hazy; she stepped back from the door, giving him space to walk in.

“_What? Is he okay?_”

“He’s a bit wet.”

Jensen stepped in and shut the door, taking the phone from her, lifting it to his ear. “I’m doing something about this,” he snapped, “so go tell Bob we need a couple days.” Y/N couldn’t hear Jared’s reply but when Jensen met her eyes, holding the phone a little way away from his head, asking if she was okay with him being there, she nodded. He ended the call, tossing her phone toward the bed.

“Jensen, what are you doing here?”

He sighed, leaning against the wall with his hands over his face. “I walked around all night,” he mumbled, dropping his arms against his thighs. “And no matter which way I walked, I couldn’t stop wanting to come and find you. Like something was telling me I had to be here.”

“That’s…” Y/N shook her head. “Jensen, you’re soaked.”

As if to emphasize her point, he shivered. She grabbed the remaining towel from the bathroom, bringing it out to him and he took it, smiling gratefully. “I’m sorry. I guess this is kinda stalkery, huh?”

Grinning, she shook her head. “I know you’re not the type. It’s just… weird.”

“Weird?”

She sucked in a breath, exhaling slowly. “My husband was here. Last night.” He stood straight, panicked. “He left. After… after I signed divorce papers.”

“Shit,” Jensen grunted, staring at her in shock and relief. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m -” Pausing, she smiled, shrugging. “I’m not. We weren’t in love. I don’t think we ever were.” Turning around, she picked up her phone, sending Jared a text to just reassure him it was okay. “Small town, being the only Omega and Alpha for miles… it was expected.” She glanced back at him. “He met someone else.”

He seemed puzzled by that. “I can’t see anyone being a better option,” he muttered, unable to process it.

“He says she’s his _true _mate,” Y/N scoffed, sitting on the bed, crossing her legs, conscious of her nudity underneath the towel and robe. “Why did you tell Jared that you needed a couple of days?”

Jensen cleared his throat, scratching at his wet hair. “When we spoke last night, I lied to you. I’m not okay.” She lifted her chin, watching him carefully. “You gotta understand… I haven’t had a rut in close to five years. I just assumed I was too old and…” He shrugged. “Thought I’d missed the chance, y’know?”

“I didn’t think a guy like you wouldn’t have an Omega,” she admitted quietly.

“Except I think I do,” he replied, moving closer and dropping to his knees in front of her. “This all started when I saw you, when I caught your scent on the set that first day. Since then, I’m dreaming about you, I’m fucking growling at people for no good goddamn reason.” He took her hands, cupping them in his own. “You can tell me to leave if you want. But I gotta tell you that I’m suddenly in rut after years and only since I met you.”

Y/N stared at him, suddenly understanding. “You think _I’m_ your Omega?”

Jensen shook his head. “I _know _you are.”

“I…” She swallowed, pulling her hands from his gently. “I would like to put clothes on for this conversation.” Her stomach rumbled loudly, making him smirk. “Guess I’m hungry too.” They both rose at the same time, awkwardly trying to step around the other. Eventually, he stepped back right out of her way. “You’re gonna get sick if you don’t get dried off,” she mumbled.

“I don’t really have a change of clothes,” he replied, shrugging helplessly.

Hovering by the bathroom door, she watched him dripping onto the floor. “Let me get dressed,” she whispered. “And we can go to your place.”

His shoulders tensed as he met her gaze. “You’re… you’re sure?”

Stepping back into the bathroom, Y/N put her hand on the door, nodding. “I’m sure.”

The drive from the hotel to Jensen’s downtown apartment didn’t take long. Before they’d even left, Bob Singer was calling him, requesting an explanation which Jensen had given in hushed tones. Y/N had spoken to him briefly, both of them promising a full explanation when they returned to set.

“It’s a good thing you’re one of the stars,” she whispered as they climbed into the Uber. “Otherwise I’d probably be looking at losing this gig.”

“Bob’s discreet about this shit,” Jensen replied, reaching across the backseat to take her hand. “Don’t worry about it.” He squeezed her fingers and she squeezed back, smiling a little shyly, but neither of them spoke for the rest of the way until they were safely behind his front door. Leading her to the kitchen, he gestured to the coffee pot. “Make yourself comfortable. We could order some food in?”

She smiled, sliding onto one of the bar stools as he ducked into the bedroom, pulling the door almost shut. “Know any good places?” she called. “I haven’t had a chance to get to know my way around town.” 

“I thought you’d been here a while?” he replied, the door muffling his voice as he opened and closed drawers, looking for clean clothes.

“On and off. I was commuting between jobs.” She tapped her fingers on the counter, debating making coffee. “Didn’t have time to sample the local cuisine.”

Jensen chuckled, emerging from his room in just jeans and a t-shirt, his feet bare and thick arms on display. Y/N gave him a cursory glance, eyes going a little wide - he was practically naked compared to what she’d seen him in before. “There’s a great cafe on 7th that does take out breakfast burritos. My treat.”

With a smile, she nodded. “Okay.”

He grinned, picking up his phone to make the order. Turning his back only gave her a very nice view of his ass in the tight denim and she couldn’t help but stare, absentmindedly biting her bottom lip. As he chatted to the cafe and made the order, he shifted from one foot to the other, showcasing the muscles in his thighs and buttocks.

She shook herself out of the stupor, feeling heat in her cheeks at her complete objectification of him. “All done,” Jensen announced, turning back to her with that stupidly charming boyish grin still in place. “You want some coffee?”

“Sure.” _Ugh_, her inner monologue cursed her, _you wanna answer with more than one syllable?_ Clearing her throat, Y/N turned in her seat to watch him make the coffee. “This is kinda weird.”

He snorted, nodding as he glanced over his shoulder at her. “Yeah.”

Twisting her fingers together, she looked down at the faux marble flooring, running her tongue along the roof of her mouth as she tried to think of what to say next. Jensen seemed a little more at ease in his own space, and in truth, she did too, but she was still very aware it was his space. Thankfully, he seemed aware of that too, deciding to take the initiative.

“How long were you and -”

“Peter,” she provided.

“Peter, together?”

“Since high school.” The smell of coffee started to fill the kitchen, mixing with Jensen’s scent; Y/N wrinkled her nose at the pleasant aroma. “We were best friends. Small town, everyone knew everyone. I was the only Omega, Pete was the only Alpha.” She sighed, leaning back on the counter. “It was just what we were expected to do.”

He frowned at that, reaching into the cupboard for some mugs. “Sounds planned.”

“Neat and tidy,” she whispered mournfully. “Boring.”

The coffee pot dinged and Jensen poured two cups. “Do you take milk?”

Y/N nodded. “One sugar,” she added, smiling shyly at him. He smiled back, turning his back to finish the drinks. “I guess I always dreamed a little higher than everyone wanted me to. Pete wanted kids, a family - I wanted to see the world and act. I don’t even care if it’s a single line in a show, just being on a set,” she sighed, accepting the coffee when he handed it to her and slid into the opposite stool, “it feels like home.”

“You’re really good,” he complimented, sipping at his drink.

“Thank you.” For a second, they both drank their coffees, sharing glimpses at the other over the rims of their cups. Sitting straight with her hands around her drink, Y/N looked around at his apartment. “This place is really clean.”

Jensen laughed at that. “Yeah. I’m not exactly here a lot. It’s mostly just for sleeping during my off-hours. Conventions keep me away most weekends. And when I’ve got more time off, I usually fly down to Austin.” He lowered his cup, giving her a strange look. “You haven’t signed up for any conventions yet, right?”

“I haven’t,” she admitted. “They asked but I was too nervous. No one’s even seen my character yet and I’m only in it for a couple of episodes…”

Shaking his head, Jensen leaned in. “They’d love you. Hell, everyone does.” He paused, tilting his head. “Why don’t you come with us to the next one?” She stared at him, unsure how to answer and he chuckled, looking down at his drink. “Too fast, sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Glancing down at her hands, she noticed her wedding ring, still snug on her finger. With a twist, she pulled it off, slipping it into her pocket. “Strange to think it’s not even been twelve hours,” she whispered, closing her eyes. “Shouldn’t I be in more pain?”

“Are you in pain?”

She shrugged. “I dunno. I guess. But more like… I’ve lost a friend. Peter was a great guy, he just wasn’t… _mine_.” Tapping her fingers against the cup, she sighed, a wry smile on her lips when she lifted her eyes to meet his. “You seem calm, for an Alpha in rut.”

“Whatever the doctor gave me seems to be working, at least physically,” he muttered, sipping his coffee again. “You ever feel like there’s two separate people in your head? One’s the rational _me _part and the other is the Alpha, or in your case, Omega, I guess.”

Swirling the coffee in her cup, Y/N smirked. “Yeah. Sometimes. Is that why you keep growling at people?”

“Not people,” Jensen admitted, cheeks turning a darker shade. “Alphas.”

“Misha’s not exactly available, Jensen.”

“Didn’t seem to matter,” he mumbled sheepishly, finishing his drink. “Look, I don’t expect anything from you, Y/N. I’d just… I’d be more comfortable just knowing you’re here. And I would absolutely understand if you didn’t wanna stay -”

“I do,” she interrupted, frowning at her own quick reaction. “Sorry, that was kinda abrupt. I just feel like maybe I can trust you?” He smiled a little. “Is that weird?”

“No,” he shook his head, getting to his feet as the apartment intercom buzzed. “That’ll be breakfast.”

She’d made up her mind before they’d finished eating, to pick up her things from the hotel and stay in Jensen’s guest room. It was strange, this compulsion to just be near him, to reassure him with her presence but it made them both more comfortable and she was tired of fighting all the new feelings she was having.

They talked for long hours, watching crappy movies on Lifetime on his huge couch, occupying opposite ends but facing each other comfortably. He ordered in food, let her relax and actually chat about things that interested her. It wasn’t that she’d never been able to do that with Pete but the conversations had never flowed this freely, never left her so satisfied.

The time seemed to fly by.

And the medication Jensen had taken was starting to wear off. Y/N could feel it, could see it in him, the physical changes at least. He was clammy, skin shining with his elevated temperature, and his fingers shook when he reached for the remote. She could feel it in herself, her own body’s reaction to his.

“It’s getting late,” Jensen murmured.

“I know,” she whispered, curling into the cushions. “I don’t wanna sleep.”

He frowned, tilting his head at her. “What do you want?”

_You_. “I don’t think I should answer that question when I’ve been single a day,” she mumbled, leaning her head against the back of the couch. “Listen, I’m barely a blip for the paparazzi but you’re always being followed by fans. I’m not gonna make things difficult for you.” Jensen’s frown deepened and Y/N sighed. “You don’t even realize how adored you are. Word gets out you’ve got an Omega, one who only _just _signed divorce papers…”

“I don’t care,” he interrupted, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t care what anyone said -”

“I do.” Her quiet declaration made him freeze. “I’ll be honest with you, the whole social media thing… it’s new territory for me. Some of the other shows - some of the people I worked with, they warned me about it. The negativity and the horrible comments -” She sighed. “I’m not that strong.”

Reaching over, Jensen took her hand. The sudden skin-on-skin contact sent a shudder along her spine, her pupils swallowing the color of her eyes as she stared at him. “I’m not gonna force you to do anything,” he murmured, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand. “I’m just happy you’re here. Soothes the inner beast.”

She sucked in a ragged breath, unable to avoid the taste of his scent on her tongue. His fingers kept stroking over her skin, almost distracting her from what she wanted to say. Licking her lips, she smiled at him. “Your rut isn’t gonna be held off by those meds. I can smell it.”

“No,” he rumbled quietly. “But I can control myself.” Gently tugging his hand away, Jensen sat up, his shoulders hunched. “There’s a guest room at the end of the hall. Ensuite shower - I keep it for my mom when she visits.”

“Thanks.”

He gave her a small smile. “You should get some rest. Been up for nearly an entire day.” As if proving his point, she yawned, grinning at him before swinging her legs off of the couch. “Go on. Get some sleep.”

“What about you?” she asked.

Jensen held up the remote. “Plenty of crap late-night television.”

Rest was not forthcoming.

After leaving Jensen to watch television, Y/N found her way to the guest room but since laying down, she hadn’t been able to sleep. For a while, she played on her phone, trying to ignore the prickling sensation that covered her skin and the scent of him thick in the air. But Candy Crush wasn’t about to distract her and an hour after she’d laid down, she got back up.

There was an infomercial showing when she walked back into the living room in only her panties and t-shirt. Jensen was still awake, slouched across the cushions - he sat up when she walked in, staring at her. “Y/N?”

“I can’t sleep,” she mumbled, not willing to give him a reason why. “Can I just sit here with you?”

He nodded, making room for her but she dropped herself into the space right next him, curling up with her head on his shoulder. The intimate move was enough to make him blink in surprise but it only took seconds for him to relax with her against his chest. “Want me to change the channel?”

“Is there anything else on?”

“It’s 1am,” he chuckled. “Chances are, no. But I have Netflix.” Y/N smiled, nodding against his chest and he pressed the button on the remote, waiting for the streaming service to load. When it did, he clicked through, searching for something to put on. “Why couldn’t you sleep?”

“Thinking,” she whispered, absently picking at the hem of his shirt, closing her eyes to inhale his scent. Jensen smiled, his free hand running over her shoulder. “You smell really good.”

“Yeah?” He sounded amused.

Y/N lifted her head until their noses were almost touching. “Yeah.”

They both made the first move, connecting in a deep and heated kiss that sent a jolt of arousal right to her core. She moaned into his mouth, cupping his cheek with her hand, desperate for more - Jensen broke away, his face flushed, panting as he shook his head. “As much as I want to,” he murmured, sparking disappointment in her chest, “you’re exhausted.”

She blinked at him, tilting her head. Smiling, he took hold of her hand.

“Lie down,” he commanded softly, pulling her arm around from underneath her and catching her as her head pillowed on his lap. Y/N didn’t fight it, feeling the exhaustion in her bones. His fingers stroked over her hair, moving down to her shoulder as her eyes fell shut. Jensen smiled, using one finger to draw random patterns on the skin of her arm. “Get some sleep, sweetheart.”

His scent surrounded her, providing a blanket against everything; she curled her fingers over his knee and sighed happily, hearing him chuckle. Something started to play on the television but she couldn’t be bothered to open her eyes, finally finding a comfortable position that allowed her to slip away.

When she woke, hours later, the television was on standby and the sun was beginning to highlight the back of the curtains. She stayed still, comfortable on Jensen’s lap, the heat of his body warming her own. His rut was right on the cusp, forcing her body to react with a warning heat in her belly.

Y/N yawned, lifting herself to look at Jensen, smiling at the position he was in.

One arm was draped at his side, palm up with the remote still snug in his fingers. The other was across the back of the couch, his head leaning on that shoulder as he slept. His mouth was open, nose smushed against his arm - it didn’t look like a particularly comfortable position but he seemed to be fast asleep.

She slid one hand over his thigh, squeezing gently to try and wake him. He stirred, rolling his head to the other side. “Jensen,” she whispered, getting nothing.

For a moment, she watched him, memorizing the freckles across his nose and cheeks, the darkness of his long lashes against his pale skin. He certainly was handsome, even with his slack-jawed sleeping expression. Relaxed, he looked years younger, more like the Jensen she remembered watching in Smallville.

Y/N moved, crawling until she was straddling his thighs. The arm by his side moved, instinctively curling around her waist as he started to wake up.

“Hey,” she murmured, sliding her hands over his shoulders. His other arm joined the first, embracing her tightly and his hips lifted off the couch to adjust their position.

“Hey,” he mumbled sleepily, opening his eyes and grinning at her. “Did you sleep?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” He stretched his legs out, running his hands up her back underneath her shirt. “I was dreaming.” Leaning forward, he buried his nose in her throat, closing his mouth over her existing mark. Y/N shivered, sliding her fingers through his hair. “My mark was here,” he whispered, dragging his lips over the raised scar. “Fuck, you smell good.”

She moaned in response, grinding down onto him. “Jensen…”

“Not here,” he grunted, moving his hands down to her ass. “Not gonna make love to you for the first time on a couch.” His sudden movement when he got to his feet made her squeak and cling to his neck; Jensen laughed, carrying her around the couch and toward his bedroom. Long strides covered the distance quickly and he didn’t bother to close the door, swiftly dropping her onto his bed. 

Y/N lifted herself up onto her elbows, smiling at him coyly. “Make love, huh?”

He smirked, tugging at the buckle of his belt. “I’m a gentleman,” he hummed, pushing his pants down and kicking them off, crawling onto the bed to cover her body with his. “Until you beg me not to be.” Her answer was cut off by a kiss and she whined when his thigh pressed into her through her panties. She was already wet and the Alpha could feel it. “You’re going into heat.”

“It’s early,” she hissed, arching her back when he ground his leg into her.

“Probably my fault,” he confessed, crushing his mouth against hers. The bone of his upper leg pressed right into her clit, forcing her to gasp and writhe underneath him, her fingers dragging his shirt up his spine. “You’re wearing too much.”

“I’m not the one rushing,” she retorted, releasing his shirt and pushing at his shoulders. Jensen kneeled upright, shedding his shirt as Y/N tugged hers up over his head. Looking down, he placed his hands on her knees, sliding them down until his thumbs were almost framing her pussy through her panties, before moving to grab the sides, pulling the cotton down her thighs and off entirely.

He lowered his mouth to hers again, kissing her reverently. “Beautiful Omega,” he praised, one hand sliding through her hair as he used the other to push his boxers down, freeing his cock. She spread her thighs wide, grabbing for him greedily as he lined up, distracted by her kisses. “God, want you so bad, baby.”

Arching, Y/N gasped, digging her fingers into his shoulders. “Then have me.”

With one stroke he sank into her, not even hesitating. Her body accepted him wholly, both of them breathless as they joined, touching wherever they could. Jensen held still, arms sliding underneath her back to hold her as close as possible. “Feel like I’m dreaming,” he murmured, rubbing his nose against hers.

She smiled up at him, almost teary with the intensity of their coupling. “You’re not.”

He started to move, neither of them parting far from the other. Minutes felt like they stretched beyond what they were supposed to and not a word was spoken, the room filled with soft moans and grunts of pleasure. She met him thrust for thrust, hooking her ankles just above his ass, his thighs pressed against hers, forcing him deeper.

“I’m gonna cum,” she gasped, feeling the tension in her belly snap like a jolt of lightning. Jensen didn’t stop when she went still and shuddered, fucking her through the climax until she was crying out and dragging her nails across his shoulders.

His control was paper-thin as his rut peaked, his need to breed overriding everything else. Y/N’s fingernails pressed deeper and he growled, pumping into her faster as his knot started to thicken. She screamed, lifting her hips to take him and he snarled, burying his face in her throat.

The bite didn’t hurt. It felt good. Right. Enough, with the warmth of his cum in her belly and his knot filling her completely, to force her to cum again, pleasured little whines meeting his soft pants against her neck.

“Fuck,” he moaned, lifting only enough to look her in the eye.

“It’s okay,” she hummed, too tired to keep her eyes open. “I wanted it.”

Her throat ached but it would heal quickly. Jensen nuzzled at the wound, sighing against it. “Still feels like a dream.” She huffed a little laugh, lifting her hands to stroke her fingers through his hair. “A really, really good dream.”

“Won’t be a dream tomorrow,” she lamented. “Things are gonna be a mess.” They both knew this was only a reprieve. There was still a show to film, a divorce to sort out - she didn’t even know where she was going to live. 

“That’s tomorrow’s problem,” Jensen murmured, distracting her from her thoughts when he lifted his head and kissed her softly. “Enjoy the now.”

Smiling, she placed one hand on his cheek, lifting herself to kiss him. “I can get on board with that.”


End file.
